The Taming of Damon Raze
by Seleen
Summary: One look at him and I knew he was dangerous. But so was I. And I'm not going down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

The Taming of Damon Raze

Summary: One look at the new guy, Damon Raze, and Meka new she wasn't the only powerful vampire in her coven any more . But Damon is competitive and is determined to take Meka's spot as the most powerful. And Meka isn't going down without a fight.

My Story:

My name is Mekalani Nolvec and I am 17 years old. I have long black hair, deep, green eyes with gold flecks in them and porcelain skin. I live at 141 Ocean Avenue on Long Beach Island, New Jersey. I go to Region High school, but I take night classes at Ceasar Academy. Oh, and did I mention I'm a vampire?

I was born with a special gene that does not reside in your gene pool, but in your blood. It had been passed down through six generations before it reached someone in our family that had the strength to survive the change, which was me. Some would call it a curse, like my grandmother, but I considered it a gift. It was the key to my freedom and I gladly used when ever I could. I haven't exactly had the best life, my parents divorced when I was three, my stepmom abused me and my dad was never around. All of that changed when my mom, who I had not been able to see due to the custody arrangement came back to New Jersey. She was not a bad person she just had not had the money to continue the battle in court and had been forced to give up. When she came back I began to visit her and her fiancée; James. James was okay but he was not my father. I guess you could say I had a special bond with my father and if I didn't have so many secrets that were incredibly bad, I would have told him everything. After visiting my mom for a while I made the decision to live with her.

The change started when I was a sophomore in high school. It began with small things, like extra energy or a sudden urge for blood which led to me cutting myself and drinking it. When the urge for blood came, I did anything I could to satisfy it, because if I didn't bad things happened. I'm not joking either, I nearly killed my cat once, but he scratched me and ran for it. I was going to chase him when the scent of my blood caught my attention. That's how I realized that for the time being, my blood was mainly human and would work. I figured that by the time my blood was turned to venom, the speed, strength and other awesome vampire attributes would kick in. I was wrong, _very _wrong. After about two months, only my energy and vision had changed and drinking my own blood burned. I began to go insane. I couldn't get blood and without it my body would die. Human food no longer satisfied my needs and was beginning to taste repulsive.

The lust for blood was not my only problem. The change took a year and after about six months, the painful parts kicked in. My first experience with pain came in class one day, two months before sophomore year ended.

*Flashback*

_I was in class, staring blankly into space when the pain first hit. It started as a dull ache in my chest, and then it turned to sharp knives stabbing me repeatedly. When it spread to my stomach I couldn't stop my self from gasping and clutching my stomach and chest with my hands._

"_Meka, you okay?" my friend Tiffany asked, looking concerned._

"_My stomach is killing me," I groaned. Then it spread to my waste and legs and I whimpered. _

"_Maybe you should go to the nurse," she whispered, "you look kind of pale."_

"_No, I'll be fine." But when it spread to my arms, I knew I would not be fine. I held my pain in for 15 minutes before it reached my head and I let out a blood curdling scream. I fell to the floor gasping and screaming; grabbing at my body with my hands, trying to make the knives stop stabbing me. After a few minutes a stretcher was brought and I was carried, screaming and thrashing, to the nurse. Obviously she knew something because she took one look at me and then made a phone call. Then she just sat there, while I screamed and begged for her to do something. Finally, when my vision became clouded with black spots and my screams seemed far away, a man walked in. He was gorgeous, with sandy blond hair and black eyes. He gestured to someone behind him and I was in the air, being carried out the doors, down the steps and across the parking lot. We stopped at a limo and a woman with short, curly blond hair stepped out. She carried a needle filled with a thin blue liquid and when she injected it into my arm, the pain became a warm tingling and my vision and hearing completely returned. _

_She leaned closer and asked, "Can you hear me? What's your name?"_

"_Meka" I said, my voice cracking._

"_What's your last name honey?" She questioned. _

"_Nolvec" I groaned, sitting up._

"_You're a Nolvec?" She said incredulously, "I thought there genes weren't active anymore. Hey Chris, her name is Meka Nolvec."_

_The man with the sandy blond hair Chris I'm assuming looked over with wide eyes._

"_Aren't there genes inactive now a-days?" he asked._

"_That's what I thought, let's get her back to the Academy, the drive will give her head time to clear so we can explain things. Oh by the way, Meka, my name is Tanya." _

_The academy turned out to be a very old fashioned looking, but incredibly modern school. It was like a college, but some of these people did not look old enough for college. So they explained all of it to me. I was a vampire it was in my genes, and my parents were called and brought in. They took it all very well, except for when my dad asked if I was pregnant when they first arrived. Two months later I was healthy again, with an unlimited supply of blood and medication to control the pain that came with the changes my body and mind was going through. They told me about how my skin would become pale, hard and cold and that I could have a gift. And I did have a gift. Other things that came with the change were superior strength and speed as well as my overly advanced brain. Many people who wanted power for themselves did not like me, because I was more powerful then anyone there. However, I did have three very good friends named Riley, Kwani, and Victoria. Kwani had very long, very thick brown hair and sky blue eyes. Riley was very unique with her auburn hair and violet eyes. It was hard to tell they were sisters. And Victoria had shoulder length blond hair that was always perfectly straight and everyone envied, and she had brown eyes._

_*End of Flashback*_

I'm telling you this story because I am the most powerful vampire in my coven, in any coven actually, but now I have competition. His name is Damon Raze and he has shaggy black hair, black eyes and is completely gorgeous. But he is also the enemy. He has powers, but so do I. he controlled all elements and read minds. I could make black fire and influence water. Plus I had telekinetic abilities I could make shields and move things with my mind. I was raw power and so was he. We were both competing for the right to lead. And neither if us was going down without a fight.

One look at him had told me: danger. He may be danger, but I'm death. And no matter what happens, you can't fight death and win.

**I was not planning on starting a new story so soon, but inspiration for this hit me while I was painting my room today and I just had to write it. So tell me what you think, should I continue? And should I make a website for it? I kind of want to! I don't know where this is going but I like it so far **** thanks for reading please review-**

**Selene.**


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the vampire world is probably one of the hardest things you could ever do. It's a whole new game with more complex rules and if you break those rules, the penalty could be death or worse. A lot of the politics revolves around power, if you have power you don't need to know what's going on, someone will tell you. But you can't just have power and be respected, you have to display your power and make people respect you or you will get no where. It may sound like a harsh way to live, but it's actually more peaceful and humane then the human's way of life, where you have pollution, political corruption and sick, twisted acts are a constant factor in whatever you do. In the human world there is always some vile fiend waiting for his or her chance to strike and it's up to a government controlled operation to stop it. One of the courses I am taking at Ceasar Academy is Human Culture, and in the class we break down and analyze the true cause for certain things in human society. After being in the class you quickly come to the conclusion that no matter how bad things get, humans don't learn from their mistakes and there are few human men who don't hunger for world domination or some other form of control.

Don't think that men are unimportant in vampire society though, every coven is governed by a man and woman whom the entire population votes on. The leaders are voted on by people of every coven, because we all know that each coven will be affected by those people, so we are careful. Electing the wrong person is disastrous, we know this from both watching the humans and personal experience. Few humans are told of our people and way of life and only because they had a family member change. My mom was awesome about the whole ordeal and helped me pick my classes and helps me do my homework. We are extremely close, and her and my mentor; Tanya are practically best friends. Tanya became my mentor after she took a liking to me and applied to be my mentor, the council approved and I did as well and since then she is like my second mom.

_End of past story.

* * *

_

I walked through the hallway purposefully, ignoring the stares and whispers that after a year, I should be accustomed to, but wasn't. People stared because I had powers that know could seem to understand, not even me. Sure lots of people in the past have had telekinetic powers, but the black fire and strange influence over water that I had were out of the ordinary. Some believed that it was because I was destined to save us all from some huge, dangerous conflict which I hated because people who thought that expected so much of me. I'm 17 for god's sake! I'm not going to be everyone's savior, I just want to pass school and become leader of my coven some day. Of course I never informed people of my doubts, as far as anyone knew, I was dark and dangerous and I suppose that's why other people believe I am evil. They say I was sent here from the underworld to destroy the all-powerful race of vampires because we were getting to powerful and Hates and Lilith, god and goddess of the underworld feared us. I laughed, causing more people to start whispering, what a load of crap. When I reached the end of the hallway, my friend Victoria stepped out of the shadows, blond hair shining. That's what we were called, The Shadow Girls, because apparently we were always appearing out of shadows, people need lives and need to stop making up bullshit, it gets really old after a while.

"Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Seen who?"

"The new guy, Damon, I've been searching for Kwani everywhere, I want to know what's up with him" she said, our friend Kwani could look at a person and know absolutely everything about him. Another reason people feared us was because we were not only dark and mysterious, but we all had gifts. Riley could cause physical pain without touching a person, I had my weird powers, Kwani knew everything and Victoria could cut off your senses or make you react certain ways to people or things. Like if someone was pissing her off, she could make that person's friends react angrily to that person, therefore making them miserable. You would think that we would be treated nicely, but no, we were outcasts. People respected us but only because they feared us.

"Kwani and Riley have detention, it ends in two minutes." I said; they always had detention for one reason or another.

"Again?! What did they do this time and how long was there detention?" she said her voice getting louder, causing yet more people to stare at us.

"Don't you people have things to do, like something other then staring at us?!" I yelled, unable to take it anymore.

"Yeah seriously, were unnaturally gorgeous, but there is no need to stare, we have pictures in the yearbook." A sarcastic voiced called from behind us. I turned and saw Riley and Kwani walking down the hallway, people dodging around them to get to the exit. _Oh no! The evil Shadow Girls were all together! Run while you still can! _I thought to myself. Giggling to myself I turned to Kwani.

"So apparently there's a new guy, want to go check him out?" I asked grinning slyly.

"By 'check out' you mean you want me to read the poor bastard like an open book and tell you his story?" she asked, I nodded. "Okay and because you seem to be interested, I'm guessing he has a power?"

"I think so, we're not sure. But I can feel some kind of new power here, I just can't identify what it is" I said, frustrated.

"Well then let's go find out!" Riley said cheerfully, linking arms with me and Victoria and pulling us down the hall.

"Wait, Ry where are we even going?" Victoria asked.

"I'm not sure," she said, "Just listen for a scream of pain."

"You're insane!" Kwani screeched suddenly.

"Wait, what who's insane?" I asked, totally confused.

"Riley is! She's going to cause this guy pain and then follow his screams!" Kwani snapped, glaring harshly at her sister.

"Ni, calm the hell down would you?" Riley hissed, "I'm just going to make him scream once, so we can get a general direction and then we can pick up the unfamiliar scent and follow it to him!"

Tory went to say something, but Ry wasn't done with her little rant.

"Your lack of confidence in me is really pissing me off! I'm not stupid, I have self control. Ugh! Just learn to shut up AND IF YOU PEOPLE DO NOT STOP STARING I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER USE YOUR EYES AGAIN!" she screamed at the kids who had stopped to watch her complain.

"I am a vampire and I can hear you so I suggest you shut the fuck up and keep those disgusting little comments to yourselves!" Tory yelled, turning around suddenly to face three boys who just looked at her and grinned. I recognized them as Oliver, Peter, and Nathan, some of the biggest assholes in the academy.

"Jeez Riley, if your face gets any redder it might just match your hair!" Peter said, causing Oliver and Nathan to burst out laughing. I pitied them when Riley turned her blazing violet eyes on them.

"You're going to regret that soon" She snarled.

"I have no regrets." Peter snapped, still laughing.

"Good, because neither do I." She said with a cruel grin. The boys collapsed, screaming and groaning in agony.

"And that's your lesson for the day boys, don't piss Riley LaMay off." Victoria said snidely. I saw Kwani staring intently at Peter.

"Let them up Ry," Kwani said softly.

"Why should I?" Riley said evilly, "they didn't consider that their words would hurt me, so why should I care about hurting them?"

"His dad is sick and will probably die in a few days and his mom is imprisoned. He's hurting and he needed a let out." Kwani said, looking at the screaming teenagers with pity in her eyes.

"Fine" Riley said taking a step back. "I don't think they will cross me again any way."

"Are you okay?" Kwani asked, kneeling beside them.

"You freaking bitch! You don't know a thing about me." Peter spat before getting up and running away.

Kwani got up; a look of disgust marring her beautiful face. That was our group. Kwani the calm and logical one, Riley the bright, bubbly brat, Victoria the funny, laid back, kill you dead with a single look one, and me, the independent, opinionated, feisty, needs anger and violence management therapy one. We were ourselves, don't like us then fuck off. I looked down to see Tory clutching my arm and I felt her radiating calm feelings to me.

"Oh so that's why I didn't kill them!" I exclaimed, "You made me react calmly to the whole damn thing!"

"Sorry, but you're like raw power or something and they were defenseless, I couldn't let you kill them. Besides, Riley had I all taken care of! Right Ry?" She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, now listen" Riley said, and what we heard made us all grin. We really were weird because when we heard that guy scream we all giggled and took off running in the direction that the agonized sound came from. And what we saw made us skid to halt and stare in shock, before dissolving into laughter again.

"Do your thing Ni!" I choked out between laughs. Kwani or Ni as we called her for short stood up straight and turned her piercing blue gaze on him. When he stood up, I gasped.

Oh my dear sweet lord he was gorgeous. Shaggy black hair, deep black eyes with a hint of brown in them and a smile that would make anyone melt. That is, until he sends a mini tornado hurtling towards one of your best friends and slams her into a wall. As soon as she hit the wall, I slammed a shield between them and sent a block of concrete that she had knocked loose from the wall when she hit it flying at the guy. He sent flames out that knocked it harmlessly away.

"Well; well; well. What do we have hear? Mekalani Nolvec, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. "I'm Damon Raze."

* * *

**Yay chapter two! Thanks to the three or four people who reviewed it really means a lot to me. I'm still considering deleting this story, so please please please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading-**

**Selene.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome and I will probably keep this story because of you!

* * *

**

"Well; well; well. What do we have hear? Mekalani Nolvec, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. "I'm Damon Raze." My vision went red with fury.

"The feeling is _not _mutual!" I yelled slamming him into the wall. "You hurt Kwani! Why the hell did you do that?"

"You keep that bitch out of my head!" He snarled, sending water whipping out of nowhere. It hit me directly in the stomach and began to freeze.

"Ah holy hell!" I yelled in pain clutching my stomach. I used my fire to unfreeze my stomach, but I had frostbite and my skin was dotted with black. "Fucking dick, who the hell do you think you are?"

"I thought we already established that, I'm Damon Raze and your Mekalani Nolvec." He said cockily.

"Fuck you Damon Raze" I hissed.

"I would love it if you did, Meka."

"Its Mekalani to you bitch" Riley snapped, Tory's power unable to control her fury. Damon's snide grin turned to a grimace of pain as Ry used her power on him, a cruel smirk on her face. He was writhing on the ground, but he was still powerful and Riley couldn't see the brick that was hurtling towards her.

"Riley look out!" I screamed, throwing a shield up but as I did the stone floor jerked beneath me, and the shield collapsed when I lost concentration. With a loud crack the rock collided with Riley's head and knocked her unconscious. Tory ran over to her and knelt down, muttering something. And then the fountain exploded and Damon was on his feet, commanding the water with his hands. He swept Tory away from Riley and knocked me flat on my butt.

"Shit why can't I see!" He suddenly gasped. Tory climbed shakily to her feet and said, "That's my power bitch, you can't see and if you piss me off you won't be able to hear either so I suggest you shut the fuck up." I wrapped a shield around him that prevented him from moving so much as an inch.

"You can give him his sight back now Tory, I've got him" I called to her; she was by Riley whispering again. Then Ry stood up and felt her head. Victoria did the same to Kwani and they seemed good as new.

"Um, Tory did you just heal them?" I asked.

"Oh yeah about that," she said. I raised my eyebrows and she continued, "Well I sort of have minor healing powers."

"Minor?!" Ni said, "That asshole broke my spine, my arm and cracked my skull! It takes at least a second class healer to do that!" there were three types of healers. First class healers could fix cuts, bruises and minor burns, second class healers could heal all of those plus all types of burns and broken bones. Third class could mend all of those and internal bleeding and tumors and such.

"Why did you tell us?" I asked her slightly hurt that she had hid this from us and slightly pissed I hadn't noticed it sooner, "We're supposed to be best friends, sisters. We share everything."

"We'll talk about it later, we have company right now" she said, looking at something behind me. Correction someone. And that someone was a very pissed Tanya.

"Meka!" Tanya yelled. "What happened!? You know what? Never mind, it is three a.m. and time you went home. You clean this up" she said to some people who were walking by. We all grabbed our things and walked out to the parking lot. When we got to our cars, which were in reserved spaces next to each other Ni said, "I'll tell you all about Damon tomorrow, he's actually quite interesting." I nodded and got into my car. The drive home was an hour drive but it took me half the time because I drove like a crazy person. I went in quietly and did my nightly routine. Just as I was lying down to sleep, a knock came from outside my window.

"What the hell?" I asked myself aloud. I pulled open my blinds and gazed out the window. There, on my second story balcony, sat Damon Raze. I grabbed my black silk robe and walked over to the French double doors that led to the balcony and flung them open.

"What the _hell _are you doing here? Are you stalking me? How the fuck do you know where I live?" I questioned him.

"Well after our little spazz in the hallway, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know someone like me. Someone with unusual powers that should make them loved and famous but instead made them an outcast. I'm sure you understand how disconcerting it is." He said giving me a pleading look. I felt myself becoming calmer and feeling sorry for him.

"Yeah, I do understand." I said softly. "But what I don't understand is why you followed me to my house! You could have talked to me tomorrow."

He didn't answer for a few minutes. He just stared intently at me. Finally he spoke.

"Come and take a walk with me." This sent panic shooting through my mind, did he want to hurt me? As though he read my mind he said,

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"How the he--! Hey you can read minds can't you?!" I whisper-shouted.

"Yes I can, though you are making yours very hard to read; however your panic was quite evident." He said smirking. I couldn't help but grin smugly at his pissed expression when I put a shield around my mind. "Great now you're the only person whose mind I can't read. And you're the one person I would like to know."

"Really?" I said, grinning coyly.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're hot but you're also annoying. I want to know how you deal with being an outcast because of your powers." He said snidely. Everything about this guy was just so damn haughty and I was really starting to get irritated.

"That is lovely, but I have school tomorrow and need to sleep." I snapped.

"You're a vampire Meka, you don't need to sleep." Damn, he had me there.

"Whatever just go, I will not take a walk with you." I said, turning to go inside.

"Fine, go but I'll be here all night, every night until you take a walk with me," he said when I reached the door.

"Good night Damon."

Sighing, I went inside and started on my homework for Tanya. Tanya was my mentor and controlled fire so she was the one who trained me in combat and defense. She had me identifying different techniques and various attack forms. I also worked with Astoria, because she had a shield, though she was not as powerful as me she understood the concepts of using shields and there was no one better to teach me. Alex was my water teacher and his twin sister, Alexandria, taught my Vampire History class. My other teachers were Jack, my Human Relations teacher and Tara, and it was so cliché that we actually had a mandatory class that taught us about other magical beings, which is what Tara taught. There was a letter on my desk and on it was the Ceasar Academy seal that was a large C with flames, a pool of blood and a crescent moon on it. The crescent moon a star in the middle of it and the star had a waterfall and then there was a swirl of wind and a flower. It was very complex and as always I was shocked that it all actually fit. It was beautiful. It was next semester's schedule. This was our last semester.

* * *

**Mekalani Nolvec**

**Semester 4**

**7:30-8:05 Homeroom**

**8:10-9:00 Water**

**9:00-10:00 Vampire History**

**10:00-10:45 Shield **

**10:45-11:15 Free period**

**11:20-12:05 Magical Beings**

**12:10-1:00 Human Relations**

**1:00-1:30 Free period

* * *

**

My schedule was good. I knew what I was doing with both of my free periods, first would be extra practice with Tanya. The second would be spent doing whatever else I wanted to do. I was in a few advanced classes now which meant oh goody! New books. Fortunately the Nolvec's were rich in Vampire society. However, Nolvec money could only be spent by a Nolvec vampire.

I looked out my window and Damon was still there, staring up at the sky. Sighing again, I wondered what I should do about him.

* * *

_**What should she do? Should she go for a walk with him? Anyone have ideas? I have the next chapters pretty much planned out but I want to see what you all think should happen! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!-**_

_**Selene.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I had always been told to follow my instincts, for they would never lead me astray. And right now my instincts were screaming for me to keep my ass firmly planted in bed, even if I wasn't sleeping.

But since when do I listen to anyone? As far as the rest of the world was concerned, I didn't even have a conscience; let alone instincts, so I would owe no one an explanation. I pulled my robe on again, along with a pair of black boots.

"Alright, what do you want?" I asked as I stepped outside and shut the doors quietly behind me.

He looked at me with a smirk, "Take a walk with me and I'll tell you, however, we will have to go through your house to get to the ground."

"You're a vampire aren't you? Jump." I snapped as I casually stepped off the edge of the balcony. I landed easily with a soft thud and Damon landed carefully next to me. We walked in silence until we were deep into the woods that were near my house and then he stopped abruptly.

"They're keeping things from you, important things."

"I…What?" I asked, caught off guard by his sudden claim.

"They're hiding things from you, things that you have more right to know then any one." He said. "Things like your friend Victoria's powers."

"What about Tori?" I said sharply.

"Her powers are a lot stronger then she lets on, she has a strange connection with the human body. Victoria can do just about anything she wants to it but the control can cause her to lose herself so she refrains from using it."

"Why hasn't she told me this?"

"She has orders not to. Another thing they are keeping from you is the threats."

"Wait, back up you keep saying 'they' who?" I questioned.

"The entire government is keeping things from you, your friends, Tanya and your friends mentors because they think that they can handle any threats, but their wrong. There might even be an attack on your school tomorrow and you're going to be the only one there to defend thousands of humans and they will do nothing. You need to figure out a plan and fast, the attack is not for certain but it is a possibility and you need to be ready for anything." He said in a rush.

"Will you fight with us? We will need all the help we can get." I asked him.

"No."

"What? Why not? You told me all of this, you can help us!" I protested.

"I have other things to do" was all he said.

"Fine, I have phone calls to make" I snapped, as I walked away he grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him.

"Meka, listen to me, please. Go, fight but if you cannot win, do not stay. Get yourself and your friends out."

"But-" I began but he cut me off, "Meka, you have to understand. The world as we know it is about to come crashing down and there isn't a damn thing we can do to stop it. Someone needs to be there, to lead the resistance; someone needs to fight for the light. So I'll say this again, get yourself out." Slowly, he bent and kissed the top of my hand and then he was gone.

I had always thought that I would lead a normal life. That my gifts were merely there, I didn't think that I was meant to do anything special. But everything Damon had told me had hinted that I needed to play the hero and do the right thing. Even if I wasn't ready. Things like these, the life threatening problems and apocalyptic situations never happened at times when it was convenient for the hero, but the hero fought any way because it was the right thing to do. I was no hero, but I would do my best.

I spent the rest of that night on the phone with my friends and mentor, explaining the situation. Riley, being the person she was eagerly agreed to help by sneaking on campus and Ni said she would help to. Victoria and Tanya were both ready to help and our plan was pretty much set. We all had just one question, why a human school? What were they after or trying to prove?

I lay on my bed for hours trying to figure it out. They could be after me, being an incredibly powerful vampire, I knew I had enemies, but who were 'they'? Another possibility was that who ever these people were, they were tired of hiding and were ready to prove our existence to the world. Or it was some type of decoy and others would attack another more important location.

When my alarm rang at 7:00 I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet to find something casual but sturdy to fight in. After what seemed like hours but was really only minutes I chose a pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeve green shirt and soft boots that had flat but thick leather soles. After a quick shower I left my hair down because, though it was very thick, it never seemed to get in my way. Black eye liner, mascara and light blackish- purplish eye shadow made my eyes look close to perfect but without Tanya's pro skills it was as good as I could get. Dark red lip gloss completed the look and I was ready to go. Ry always got a kick out of how my nails tended to be painted blood red and my lips were always dark red because of the whole vampire cliché. I left a long note to my mom explaining the situation. She would be safe here because I had wards around the whole property that blocked anyone with bad intentions and a few guards walked the perimeter. The Nolvec's vampires were VERY rich.

It was of course, pouring rain when I went outside to my car. That was so typically my luck! There is a distinct possibility that I have to fight an army today with only a little help and what do you know? Rain! Oh the joy! Smiling to myself about my pessimistic attitude, I climbed into my car and pulled out of the drive way.

The ride to school and most of the beginning was uneventful, though I did spot Tori in the hall. The only acknowledgement she gave me was a swift uplift in my currently crappy mood. The rain continued all day and I felt as if I was holding my breath as I waited for some sign that there was in fact trouble in the school. Some time close to noon, I finally heard it.

A piercing scream echoed through the school, then another and another. Riley's cruel laughter floated through the door and I knew at least one of the screams was an enemy. An explosion ripped through the hallway and flames licked at the bottom of the door.

"Get down!" I shouted.

"Miss Nolvec, you don't have the authority!" my pompous jerk of an English teacher snapped.

"No, you don't have the authority" I snapped. "If you want to fucking live then get the fuck down!"

"Is that a threat" he yelled.

I began to answer but the door was shot off its hinges and he screamed and jumped under his desk. Well at least he was listening now. Two vampires stalked into the room with sadistic expressions. Something was off about them; I couldn't exactly place what it was though.

They circled the room, sniffing the air and eyeing the terrified students under the desks. Then I realized it, there eyes were completely white. A sure sigh of a dhampire, a vampire who had given up all emotions to become truly immortal. As a vampire, I would live for a few centuries, but a dhampire who wasn't killed would live forever, never aging or weakening. The girl behind me let out a terrified whimper and there heads snapped towards. They came over to us, but stopped when they smelled me.

"What is it?" one of them hissed.

"Vampire, a girl, very young." The other said, "You there what's your name? Stand up!" he shouted at me.

"Mekalani Nolvec," I said innocently, smirking when there eyes went wide.

"You!" they gasped.

"Me" I answered sweetly before throwing my hand out and slamming them into the wall without touching them. I had gotten very lucky, most dhampire's wore contacts to cover up their scary white eyes, but these hadn't and that was the only sure way to identify them aside from their scent, which could be covered. As stereotypical as it was, there were only two ways to kill a dhampire. You could either decapitate it or destroy its heart by stabbing or causing it to explode.

As the dust cleared, I saw them climbing up through a hole in the wall where rain was pouring in.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging like that but I have another story that needs updating. I'm sorry of this is crappy or seems rushed, I've been very sick. You guys are the best! Thanks for the reviews-**

**Selene.**


	5. Blood Lust

**Okay, I know it's been a while! Like two months, I'm so sorry. I got grounded and was busy with other stories. And now I'm about to have a panic attack because of boy troubles. I just love my life.**

* * *

**Meka**

Raising my head off the ground, I watched the dust clear. The Dhampir's emerged. The one on the left was missing an arm, but that didn't mean anything. The term 'dhampir' meant half vampire. And the other half was some wicked, unnamed creature. No one knew a Dhampir's true capabilities. No vampire was stupid enough to get close to one and no dhampir cared. When a dhampir was made, they became immortal, only dying when they were destroyed. But in return they made the ultimate sacrifice. They lost all humanity and the will to do anything aside from breed, survive and kill was gone. All dhampir relished in the kill. Unlike vampires, they did not drink blood to survive. They fed off the terrified souls of their victims. A person's life force would sustain a dhampir for a year. Sustain, not satisfy. The only thing that would satisfy a dhampir was a fresh kill and complete and utter despair. The feeling that all hope was gone was what made a dhampir happy. A dhampirs emotions were flipped. Happiness hurt them, hope destroyed them. And love? Love was a dirty concept to a dhampir, foreign and disgusting. But I had none of those emotions coursing through me right now. All I had was adrenaline and the lust for battle. Picking up the teacher's desk, I hurled it at the one with a missing arm. He managed to avoid the bulk of the blow, but part of it caught him in the forehead and snapped it back with a sickening crack. I watched in horror as it slowly lifted its head. Cracks and snaps could be heard as he twisted back and forth, testing the dexterity.

One girl screamed, another fainted. One guy even puked. Sissies. Four people ran to guard the girl who had fainted. Idiots, these people were all idiots. She was probably the safest person in the room. Being unconscious mean that she could truly feel despair, making her very unappetizing the dhampirs. A deafening roar echoed through the room and I tore my attention from my classmates. Shooting a jet of flame from my palm, I charged them. The Dhampir's jumped aside but I managed to char the one of them from his shoulder to his knee. They circled me, watching. It was then that I noticed it was raining. Water! Doing a quick back flip, I avoided being backhanded. I shuddered to think of what would have happened if I hadn't moved when I did. The one who had tried to backhand me staggered a bit but regained his balance and snarled at me. H shot at me like a bullet. I whipped the rain around me causing it to hit him from all sides and freeze into icicles. One struck him through the heart and killed him. One down, one to go. Lefty (The one who was missing his right arm) surveyed me carefully and seemed to come to the stupid conclusion that his buddy's death had been sheer luck. Did I really look that insignificant? If I did then why was almost every freaking vampire in the goddamn world scared of me? Or maybe this guy was just a moron.

Hissing menacingly, I took a step forward daring him to make the next move. And he fell for it. He tackled me to the ground and he began to bite and punch every inch of me. Sadly for him, I had an affinity for fire. Well, black fire but the black part was more of an annoyance then anything. Using one hand to defend myself, I pressed my other hand into his chest, willing his body to burst into flames. He let out a high pitched shriek and I grinned in triumph. With a quick shove, I sent the flaming body soaring out of the hole in the wall. I jumped up and headed straight for the door, but I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm. Turning around I was shocked to see Morgan. She was a 'popular' girl and had never been nice to me.

"What?" I glared at her and put my hands on my hips. Go ahead bitch, try and mess with me.

"You can't just leave us here!"

"Says who?" If she says me, I will send her flying after the Dhampir.

"You've got to be joking! You owe us, your classmates, your protection." This girl had to be on something. Using one hand to pin her against the wall, I leaned in and hissed,

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Leaving Morgan gasping for breath, I stalked out of the room. But my path was blocked by eight Dhampirs. Eight Dhampirs, all at once. I was good, but not that good. I was knocked carelessly to the ground and pummeled by them. In my defense, I put up a good fight. I killed about half of them before they managed to get me pinned. I closed my eyes and awaited the final bite.

But it never came. Instead four or five angry hisses and snarls were getting silenced, one by one. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up.

"Didn't I tell you," An annoyingly familiar voice started from above me, "To get yourself out if you knew you couldn't win this?"

"I could have still won that!" I protested.

Damon scowled at me. "Please, if I hadn't come along when I had, you would be dead."

It was then that I noticed our position. Sometime during our little spat, I had ended up in his lap, with his arms wrapped protectively around me. Dear God.

"Yes, and I will be eternally grateful to you. Now if you'll excuse me…" I went to get up, but he held me tighter.

"Whoa, slow down there," He smirked at me, "I want a reward for my daring rescue." I sighed, what a dick.

"What do you want as your reward?"

"Hmm, you know, I think I'll decide that later. We need to get out of here before this place collapses." I was so engrossed in our conversation that I hadn't notice the blue flames that were consuming the building. Wait, blue? I looked at Damon questioningly, but he just shrugged. Four hallways and two flights of stairs later, I had another moment of annoyingly stupid moment of realization.

"I can walk you know."

"Your sprained your ankle." He muttered.

"It's fine." Geez, so paternal.

"Are you sure? Because we have to jump from here and it's a two story drop."

"I can handle it!" What was I made of glass? The loud cracking sound that came with our landing told me that that might just be the case.

"Fuck!" I swore.

"I thought you said you were okay!" He yelled.

"I-its not t-th-at bad-d!" I stuttered shocked by his anger, since when did he care?

"Oh really? Look Meka, look at your ankle. Look at it and tell me your still okay!" I did as he instructed and gasped in horror. Bones protruded from my ankle and blood was pouring from it. I couldn't look away. Blue fire flew past our heads and Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground just as the window above us shattered.

"Shit!" he yelled, yanking a piece of glass that had landed in his neck out. Covering it with his hand, he went to stand up, but I held him down. The scent of his blood floated up to me, like dark chocolate, but with a sexy edge.

"You smell good." My voice was shaking but not from the pain. Our eyes locked and there was nothing. The sound of shattering glass and roaring flames was gone. There was just Damon and his amazing blood. Leaning in slowly, I ran my tongue along the cut. The taste made my sense go wild. With a moan, I pushed myself closer, drinking, tasting, touching more of him, of Damon Raze. And then there was blackness.

I was jerked awake by a bump in the road. I vaguely remembered being carried on to one of the schools luxury RV's. I raised my head, checking on the condition of my ankle. Tori. She must have healed me while I was sleeping. Sighing, I leaned back into the pillows. Geez, these pillows were a little hard. Wait, pillows don't have heartbeats.

"Feeling better?" Damon asked. Huh, I could get used to waking up in his arms. "You know I can hear your thoughts."

"Fuck me," I groaned, pissed at my own idiocy.

"Tempting offer, but there are other people on here." Smart ass.

"Okay, well bye." I said awkwardly but once again I couldn't move.

"You owe me a reward."

"Then tell me what the hell you want from me!" I screamed hysterically. "Damn it!"

"This." He flipped me over and sank his teeth deep into my neck.

It was bliss; I moaned and wrapped my legs tightly around him. Running my hands through his hair, arched my back and lost myself into the extraordinary feeling of Damon Raze drinking my blood. I had never felt anything like it. I was still a virgin, but I'm pretty sure that this was how sex felt. And then I looked up to see a girl with short red hair and piercing hazel eyes standing in the doorway with a look of shock on her face. "Oh, god I'm sorry, I'll just go." I must have been blushing like crazy.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**Okay, so there is finally another chapter done! I wrote this at like four in the morning so I'm sorry if it's terrible. Now I have a question. Should some of the chapters be in Damon's point of view? Thanks for reading, reviews are love!-**

**Selene.**


	6. The Alliance

"Oh, don't mind me, I'll be going," She said awkwardly.

"Its fine, we were just about to head out." I said, glaring at Damon when he laughed softly.

"I could tell," the woman said dryly, "I'm Ari Kellem, I was at the fight."

"Blue fire?"

"That's me!" She exclaimed proudly and turned to leave. I smiled and walked out of the room. My smile faded when I heard Damon behind me.

"Now Meka, be nice. After that little incedent, I'm surprised you don't want me with you." He said, feigning sadness.

"Oh shut it. You wanted a reward and you got it. Now cut the crap, we have bigger things going on."

I was shocked at the sight in the main room. Tori lay on the couch, a wash cloth on her head and Kwani and Riley next to her, wiping at various wounds. Tanya was in the front driving and Ari was pulling things out of the cabinets. Even more strange, the scene brought tears to my eyes.

"Um, guys, what's going on?" I asked, wiping tears. Riley turned to me, wiping tears of her own.

"Tori took some really bad hits, I'm sorry Meka, we couldn't stop them. There were too many and from what we heard, it was just a decoy. And Tori's powers are going crazy. She's been unconsciously zapping everyone with anger, lust, and sadness. From the sounds we heard back there, heavy on the lust part..." She trailed off at the last part smirking. I couldn't help but feel a little devious myself.

"Who says we can't have a little fun during these tragic times?" I smiled slyly, giggling at Damon's shocked expression, "What? Its like you see me as some kind of prude or something. You barely know me." I stood there smiling like an idiot, until what I had just said finally hit me. "Oh my god! What am I saying? Ugh, gross."

"You wound me," Damon said sadly, his hand on his chest. Arrogant son of a bi- "Alright, Meka, chill out. You need to put some kind weird ass phsycic shield around Ms. Monthly gift over there so we can stop having mood swings and discuss things normally."

Everyone just looked at him.

Ari cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "Damon, a word of advice... when in a room full of women, do not mock our, um, monthly gift, as you so eloquently put it. It pisses us off. A lot."

"Yes, yes it does." I said, "But that's the problem right now. Where are we even going?"

"That actually has not been decided yet. As of right now, we have no place to go." Tanya said, "I sent messages out to all the Academies in the country, but most of them are with the Alliance Program."

"Alliance Program?" I questioned.

"No one really knows, that's the irritating part." Damon said, looking extremely pissed off.

"And yet you knew of the attack. Strange that you wouldn't know of the alliance as well." I said, happy to see he looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, well the thing is, I heard about that attack in someones mind. I believe the purpose of it was to lure you and your friends out of the academy. You would have been a figure to rally to when people protested, you have all the necessary attributes to lead a resistance. You're determined, smart, strong, and you're powerful. With a few more followers, you'd be unstoppable, especially within the walls of the academy. The fight was a decoy to get rid of you."

"And we fell right for it. Damn it! So those dhampirs were working for the academy?"

"They must have been." Ari said sadly, looking more and more scared by the second.

"Well then I guess we know what this alliance is about then." Tanya called from up front, "We got a hit. The academy in Oregon will take us. But they're cautioning us, they refused to join the alliance and will probably be attacked. I left out the fact that Meka is with us. They'll accept us more openly when they see you."

Tanya's tone left no room for more arguing or talking. "I'm going to go lay back down. You guys should do the same. I know we normally don't need sleep, but that fight was a huge drain on your strength, whether you feel it or not. We need to be rested and ready for anything. A lot could happen at the Oregon Academy before we get there." I turned and walked down the short hallway to the bedroom in the back. The second I shut the door, I was pinned against the wall and Damon was trailing kisses and bites down my neck. I didn't even notice him come in.

"No, Damon, stop!" I yelled shoving him hard, "Look, I know what happened before, but that was because of Tori."

"And what about now?"

"You're a teenage boy, of course you're horny. But I'm sorry, I'm not into you." I told him, shielding my mind. In all honesty, he was hot and I sort of did like him. But he was also an ass. And I didn't have time to deal with any type of relationship.

"I can't tell if you're lying."

"I'm not." I said, laying down on the bed and turning away from him. Closing my eyes, I did my best to ignore him. Which was a little hard when he laid down across from me. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Stop watching me sleep." I mumbled. He completely ignored the statement,

"You look uncomfortable."

"These pillows suck."

"If I remember correctly, you think I make an excellent pillow. Why don't you use me as a pillow again." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I wasn't going to let him get a rise out of me. Besides, he was a good pillow.

"If you insist."

* * *

**Wow! Its been a while since I updated this story. But I will finish this story, I have so many ideas for it and I refuse to let them go to waste. And I also decided it was time for a change, so I change my name from Selene Daughter of Nyx, to just xXSeleenXx. I had to spell it differently because you would not believe how many ways people have spelled the name Selene. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!-**

**Selene.**


End file.
